The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack for cigarettes or the like made from a (originally) one-piece blank for forming a box part, a lid connected pivotably thereto, and a collar which is anchored in the box part and, in the region of a collar front wall, separably connected via residual connections to a lid inner tab, which is attached to the inner side of a lid front wall. The invention further relates to a blank for producing hinge-lid packs.
Hinge-lid packs are an internationally conventional pack type for cigarettes. They are made from thin cardboard. A main blank serves for forming a (lower) box part, and a lid which is connected pivotably thereto. Furthermore, a collar belongs to the hinge-lid pack, having a collar front wall and collar side tabs. The collar, which was mainly made from a separate blank heretofore, is anchored in the box part and projects therefrom with an upper sub-region.
Recently, hinge-lid packs have been proposed which are made from an originally one-piece overall blank which includes the collar. The latter is connected to the main blank by narrow residual connections of the packaging material. The residual connections are positioned and dimensioned so as to be severed when opening the pack for the first time.